


Hard Winter's Night

by Shadowfucking



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal, BDSM, Bondage, Collars, F/F, Futa, Futa Weiss, Futa! Winter, Hard Fucking, Pegging, Rimming, Spanking, more to come - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 20:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21326128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowfucking/pseuds/Shadowfucking
Summary: Team RWBY, Team JNR, and Qrow have been captured by the Ace Ops. Winter, however, has other plans for the captives.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Winter Schnee, Yang Xiao Long/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 3
Kudos: 59





	Hard Winter's Night

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome! This is smut, there will be fucking, there will be BDSM, people are going to get pegged! I hope you all enjoy!

“Well, well, well, what do we have here?” Winter Schnee stepped into the detention cell. On the benches and the floor, Team RWBY, Team JNR, Oscar and Qrow sit. Upon seeing the Commander of the Atlas Ground Forces, the huntresses and huntsmen suffered a number of reactions.

Winter reacted only with disgust upon seeing Oscar. “Ace Ops!” she yelled down the corridor.

“Yes Ma’am!” Clover Ebi said, snapping to attention. Winter’s shoulders stiffened.

“That is a child, what is he doing here?” She pointed at Oscar while glaring at Clover.

“He, well, he was with them, Ma’am-”

Winter’s eyes narrowed.

-”Sir, I mean Sir, sorry Sir, he was with them, and he attacked the Grimm.”

“Boy,” Winter said, not turning to look at Oscar. “How old are you?”

“Uh, 14, uh sir?” Oscar stumbled over his words, scared.

“He is too young to be housed in these facilities,” Winter pulled out her scroll, tapping on it. Oscar’s wrist restraint fell away. “Take him back down to the city and make sure he is returned to where he belongs.”

“But, uh ma’am, Sir!” Clover took a step forward and tripped. It was a minor stumble, but his eyes widen. Winter’s eyes gleamed with amusement as she shared a look with Qrow.

“What is the matter, Special Agent Ebi?” Turning to face him, Winter frowned.

The man shrunk under that gaze.

“Nothing, Sir, I shall return him.” Clover reached out to grab Oscar’s shoulder.

“And be sure to take the rest of Ace Ops with you. I shall process these...criminals personally.”

Clover looked ready to say something, but thought better of it.

Summoning his team, the Ace Ops left the huntresses and huntsmen alone with Winter.

Turning back to the group, she gave them a toothy grin.

“Hello, my playthings.”

The mixed reactions returned. Qrow and Yang matched the grin, eager. Blake was a dog about to go for a walk, excited. Weiss too showed excitement, but her view was more on those around her than her sister. Ruby watched her team, than Winter, than her team again and was optismitally confused.

Team JNR was a more mixed bag. Jaune was scared, and confused. Ren’s composure had not changed, and Nora was just happy to be here.

“Since some of you are new to how I work, and most of you are a few years out of date and could a reminder, let me go over my rules.” Winter tapped a few buttons on the scroll she carried. The restraints they all wore shifted from having them in front to the back. “First, all of you on your knees, so you know your place.”

Yang and Blake threw themselves down. Ren knelt because the authority figure said to. Ruby was hesitant, but went to her knees in front of Winter. Qrow and Weiss kept to their feet, Qrow out of defiance, Weiss wondering aloud why she needed to. Jaune also hesitated, while Nora asked the important question.

“What if we don’t?” She smiled, a rather innocent one.

Ignoring her sister and Qrow, Winter walked over to Nora. Grabbing her by the back of the neck, she pushed her to the ground. Nora fell to her knees and bent forward. Winter placed her foot on the woman’s back. “All of you shall kneel, it’s not a request, it’s an order.”

Jaune flopped to the ground, while Weiss turned her nose up. But Weiss also went to kneel before Winter.

Only Qrow stood, flashing Winter a grin. “Make me, princess.”

Taking her foot off Nora, who was panting heavy under the boot, eyes wide with arousal, Winter stomped towards Qrow.

Her hand reached up between his legs and squeezed. He dropped like a stone.

Jaune, Ren, and Nora all winced.

“Second, I am now only to be called Sir, nothing else.” She placed her hand over Weiss’ mouth as she opened it. “All of you, do you understand?”

All of them but Ruby answered with a “Yes, sir!” Qrow saying it after Winter squeezed his balls a little tighter.

Ruby, innocent that she was, nodded and went “Yup.”

Removing her sheathed sword from her belt, Winter used it to strike the back of Ruby’s thighs. “What was that?”

“I mean, sorry Sir, I heard what you said, yes Sir!”

Winter smiled at Ruby, stroking her hair. “Good girl.”

“And from here on out, my word is law. Everything I say, you do. No asking why, no talking back. Say you understand.”

Yang took the moment to push back. “And what happens if we do?” She grinned, expecting and welcoming what was about to happen next.

Winter knocked her onto her back, planting her boot between Yang’s breasts. “You will be punished. I see we have our first volunteer.”

Pointing back behind her at Weiss, Winter summoned her sister over. “Take this one to the second room on the right. Show her what happens when she gets mouthy. Prove your worth, sister.” She deactivated Weiss’ restraints and handed her back her scroll. “I’ll be checking on you after I’ve had my fun.”

Stepping over Yang, Winter moved towards Blake. “And since you are the only one to have given me no problems, I think you shall be first.” Pulling out a leather lead from a pouch on her vest.

Blake nodded, letting Winter tie a leash around her neck and walk out of the holding cell. “Come along pet."

Weiss followed them out, although she guided the taller woman by holding the back of her neck.

"Have fun, sister," Winter said, winking at Weiss.

"Yes, sir," they both said in return.

Winter lead Blake to a room at the other end of the hallway. 

“Sit.” 

Blake sat on the floor, looking up at Winter.

“Do you remember all my rules for you?” Winter tapped on her scroll, and Blake’s restraints fell off.

Nodding eagerly, Blake stripped out of her ruined clothes. The lead around her neck kept her from pulling her shirt over her head. Blake opted to rip it off. Bra, boots, pants, socks, panties, all stacked into a folded pile next to the door.

Seeing how wet Blake’s panties were, Winter grinned. She did miss her little pet.

Nude, Blake sat back on the floor. Winter reached into her vest and pulled out a leather collar.

“I’ve been saving this for you for a while, just life got in the way.” Winter leaned forward, pressing Blake’s face into her breasts. The collar was a snug fit, following the graceful lines of Blake’s neck. On the front of it, a ring of steel hung down.

Hooking a finger into it, Winter drew Blake to her feet. She pinned the girl against the wall with a kiss.

Blake whimpered and moaned, her hands balling but not moving.

Pressing against her, Winter ran a thumb over Blake’s nipple. She felt the breath catch in Blake as she rolled it between two fingers.

Winter pushed her leg between Blake’s, rubbing her thigh against Blake’s sex. A wet stain appeared, spreading as Winter kissed and nipped at Blake’s lips.

With all her self control, Blake stood there. She followed Winter’s rules, not to touch without permission, not to speak unless Winter said she could. All the safe words that Winter drilled into her. Winter knew all the right buttons to press with Blake, and kept teasing around them. It was somehow worse. And from the wetness between her legs, she was enjoying every bit of it.

“Good kitty,” Winter said, nipping Blake’s ear. She stepped back from Blake and the sudden absence made her moan.

Hooking a finger in the ring, Winter lead Blake into the room.

Down the hall, Ruby, Nora, and Jaune watched. All with wide eyes.

“Wow,” Ruby said, aroused.

“I want her to step on me again,” Nora admitted.

“You are all a bunch of freaks,” Jaune said.

The room was white, blue, and red, the colors of Atlas. However, the bed in it held some extra attachments, leather cuffs at the four corners with anchor points for rope. Above the bed hung suspension bars and Blake whimpered at seeing those.

And the black leather trunk open with all of Winter’s toys in it sat against one wall.

Leading Blake to the bed, Winter sat down while guiding Blake to sit on the floor at her feet.

“Take off my boots and explain to me why you never checked in like I asked.” Winter pulled out a riding crop from the top of the trunk.

Blake eyed it, but did as she was told. “I tried. The CCT towers went down, and when I tried contacting you, nothing.” She undid Winter’s laces. “Since I couldn’t get permission, I tried to not, you know, break your rules.”

Winter nodded, stoic. Although she shifted her legs as something stirred in her core. She knew the rules she set up would be broken, and Blake knew it as well. Playing it out was all the fun.

“So, what happened?” Winter tapped the crop against her hand.

“Well, the first time was on my way to Menagerie. Sun and I saved the ship we were on, and there was this cute sailor, and they were really grateful. How could I say no to them?”

The first boot was pulled off. Winter’s footwear was mostly designed to be a pain for others to remove.

“Than I got to Menagerie, and reconnected with a good friend there.” Blake licked her lips as she rubbed her thighs together. “She was very good with her tongue, and well, I couldn’t say no.”

The crop tapped faster against Winter’s hand.

“Than I met back up with Yang, and she was okay, and she was crying and I didn’t know how to talk about what I felt…” Blake wiped her tears from her eyes.

Reaching down, Winter patted Blake’s head, scratching her ears. “I won’t hold that one against you.”

Blake smiled up at Winter. “The last time was before we came up here. We met up with Jaune’s sister and her wife. They enjoy Ménage à trois.” Shivering from the memory, Blake pulled off Winter’s other boot.

“For as kinky as his sister is, Jaune is kind of a wet blanket.”

The crop came down on Blake’s shoulder. “That is not relevant to my questioning.” Winter tapped the crop against her chin. “But maybe I’ll seek them out.”

Blake took the boots and placed them at the foot of the bed before returning and sitting at Winter’s feet.

“So, that’s,” Winter counted them off on her fingers, ”four times, although we won’t count Yang.”

“Uh, well the trip from Menagerie is a few weeks by ship. And there isn’t much to do if you’re not the crew. Even with planning an attack, so I uh..well Ilia and entertained ourselves.”

Winter tsked. “How many times?”

“For the month long trip? About twenty times, roughly.” Blake blushed. “And I told Ilia about what we do. She offered something as appeasement. It’s on my scroll.”

Grabbing Blake’s scroll from the pocket of her vest. Opening it, Winter scrolled through the camera roll. Lots of selfies, lots of pictures of her teammates, random cats, and the picture of a short woman with red hair covered in freckles everywhere. Everywhere. And a very long tongue.

“Hmm, I can see why you choose to break the rules. The first time only.”

Winter hooked her finger in the steel ring and pulled Blake over her knees. “Twenty three times.”

The crop came down on the back of Blake’s thighs. After a few strokes, Blake whimpering and wiggling on Winter’s lap, Winter stopped.

“I do not hear you counting.” The next slap of the crop was harder. “Guess we’ll start over.”

“One!” Blake cried out.

Each slap of the crop became a bit harder, Blake’s thighs a bit more red, the stain spreading on Winter’s legs.

At twenty three slaps against her thigh, Blake was slumped over Winter’s lap. Her toes were curled in pleasure, and she was almost purring.

“Good kitty,” Winter said, scratching behind Blake’s cat ears till she did purr. “But always remember to ask my permission, or else it will be worse next time.”

Blake nodded, slowly.

“Are you ready for your reward, for being such a good kitty?”

That perked Blake right up, and she nodded. Winter pushed her off her lap, Blake sitting gingerly on her heels.

The white pants of her uniform were soaked, making them near transparent. She pulled them down, along with her underwear.

Now freed, Winter’s futacock sprang up. Blake licked her lips, eager. She knelt at Winter’s feet, eyes on the hardening member.

Winter rested her cock on Blake’s face, balls on her chin, the tip touching the top of her forehead. “You have to take all that I give you,” Winter reminded Blake. “And you can’t waste a single drop.”

Blake nodded, opening her mouth. Grabbing a fistful of hair in one hand, her cock in the other, Winter pushed it into Blake’s waiting mouth.

That warm, soft mouth caused Winter to bite her lip to keep her moan from coming out. The head of the cock hit the back of Blake’s throat.

Blake gagged, looking up at Winter. Her lips wrapped around the thick member, tears starting to form. At her side, Blake kept her hands balled.

The pre-cum dripped on Blake’s tongue, and she swallowed. Winter tugged on Blake’s hair and barely contained her whimper as she slid into Blake’s throat.

She rocked her hips back and forth, her cock rubbing up and down inside Blake’s throat. 

Winter moved both her hands to Blake’s head. With both hands in that thick black hair, Winter pulled out and rammed back in. Blake whimpered, but looked up eagerly at Winter.

Holding Blake’s head still, Winter rammed it into her, over and over again.

“Good little kitty,” Winter purred down at Blake. The other woman’s hands curled up, trying to keep from using them, but wanting to.

“I missed this little mouth,” Winter pulled out, pressing the tip against Blake’s lip but not past them. “That clever little tongue.”

Taking the hint, Blake licked the tip. When Winter didn’t do anything else, Blake used more of her tongue, licking the whole head.

Sticking out her tongue, Blake rested as much of the cock as she could on it. Looking up at Winter, Blake slid the cock back into her mouth, to the back of her throat and than down. She blinked when Winter’s cock pushed past the barrier. Breathing through her nose, Blake bobbed her head up and down.

Her balled fist pressed down on her thighs as Blake pressed her nose against Winter’s stomach. Her breathing quickened as she held onto Winter’s cock, begging silently for cum.

Winter’s hands clawed into Blake. She whimpered and moaned before finally filling Blake’s throat.

As the cum filled her mouth, Blake backed off the cock. She tried to keep the head between her lips, but cum dripped out. Onto her chest, her thighs and the floor.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Blake said, her mouth still full of cum. She swallowed, looking up at Winter.

“I expected better of you, kitty,” Winter said. She grabbed the collar, and tossed Blake over the bed. She reached into the trunk and pulled out a flogger. “Why would you not follow the rules?”

The flogger came down on Blake’s ass. “Well, speak.”

Again, another strike. Blake whimpered.

“Are you ignoring me?” The flogger was starting to turn Blake’s ass red.

“No, Sir.” Blake flinched with each strike, but would present her ass for the next one.

“Than why couldn’t you follow directions?” Each strike drew a shake and a whimper from Blake.

“I’m sorry, Sir,” Blake moaned. “It was just too much, Sir.”

The flogger stopped. “Are you saying I made a mistake.”

Blake’s eyes widen. “No, no sir.”

Winter’s hand spank Blake’s ass. “You said I gave you too much.”

When Blake was quiet, Winter spanked her again. “I’m sorry, Sir, I will try harder.”

“You will not try, you will only do.” She slapped her hand down on Blake’s bright red ass. 

Grabbing both cheeks, Winter pulled them apart. Her little asshole winked at her and Winter bent down. She ran her tongue around it, nipping at the skin.

One hand on Blake’s back from her arching up as Winter eat out her ass, her tongue rimming around the edge. Blake wiggled and bit down on the bed.

“Sir, sir, please, I’ll do better, I will.” She pressed her ass back against Winter’s face. “Fuck me, please sir, please, fuck me, I’ll take it all.” Blake begged, wanting for Winter to fill her, use her.

Right when Blake was on the edge, Winter stopped.

Before Blake could do anything, Winter grabbed her hips and thrust. Blake screamed as the cock filled her ass, bottoming out in the first stroke.

Blake moaned as she soaked the bed under her. Feeling Winter deep inside her, the pain edged over into pleasure.

Than Winter started to thrust.

Pinned down against the bed, Winter pressing Blake’s head down, the other bracing her shoulder. Blake moaned as she came, again and again.

She slumped down, but Winter didn’t stop. Harder and harder, deep inside Blake before bottoming out again. This time, she came.

Blake’s breathing increased and shook as one last orgasm filled her.

Pulling out, Winter tsked.

“Sir?” Blake laid across the bed, trying to catch her breath.

“You disappoint me, kitty,” Winter said, running her hand over Blake’s red ass. It came up covered in Winter’s seed.

Blake sighed and laid back down over the bed. “No more spanking, Sir, please.”

Winter laughed, and pulled Blake into her lap. “Okay kitty.” She pushed her fingers into Blake’s mouth. Blake licked them clean, making sad eyes at Winter.

“I have just the thing.” Winter kissed Blake and tossed her onto the bed. Grabbing her ankles, Winter lifted them up, attaching them to the suspension bar. Blake’s wrists were cuffed to the headboard.

“I need to make sure my sister is doing okay, so I’ll just leave you here,” Winter pulled out a dildo, turning it on so it vibrated, “with this.”

Pressing the dildo into Blake’s pussy, it slid right in. Blake whimpered and moan, but unable to twist out from under the dildo.

“You are much too loud. Let’s fix that.” Grabbing a ball gag, Winter silenced Blake’s moans.

“Have fun, little kitty,” Winter said, leaning over to kiss Blake’s head. “Now think about what you’ve done.”

Stepping outside the room, Ruby and Qrow had their head outs. Qrow grinned at the sight of a half dressed Winter.

Ruby’s mouth widen at seeing the wet cock.

Winter ignored them as she entered the room that Weiss and Yang went into.


End file.
